El Tatuado
|image = DonCheto-ElTatuado.jpg |size = 250px |game = Grand Theft Auto V |radio station = East Los FM 106.2 |artist = Don Cheto |genre = Mexican music, Hardcore Hip Hop |year = 2009 }} is a song performed by Don Cheto featured in the radio station East Los FM 106.2 in Grand Theft Auto V. The song's lyrics say that a parent was waiting for his imprisoned son to come from the USA back to Mexico, only to see him full of tatoos and being unable to recognize him. Lyrics :Ay, no puede ser, lo veo y no lo creo :Después de cinco años lo teníamos de regreso, :mijo' el mayor que en el norte anduvo preso, :Fuimos al aeropuerto a recoger al hijo ausente, :que por culpa de las juntas andaba de delincuente, :Teníamos la fiestesita ya en la casa preparada, :pa' que cuando llegara se diera una atarrajada, :Porque andábamos gustosos no lo podíamos creer, :que mijo' después de tanto estaba a punto de volver, :Mas cuando vi a mi muchacho se bajo del avión, :ya no lo reconocía todo guangocho y pelón, :Pero lo peor fue en la casa cuando lo mire encuarao', :ahí si me dio el ojillo al verlo todo tatuao', :Chorus :¿Por qué te tatuatis? :Pos' nomas :¿Por qué te pintatis? :pos' nomas :¿Por qué te rayatis? :pos' nomas :Ya te desgraciaste you stupid fat ass (x2) :En la parte de la nuca una "L" y una "A", :y abajo en el pescuezo el nombre de su mamá, :Tenía una cruz pintada en uno de sus brazos, :con el nombre de un amigo al que mataron a balazos, :Luego trae otro tatuaje que son dos caras pintadas, :una de ellas esta llorando la otra puras carcajadas, :En el otro brazo trae a color una bandera, :y una vieja con sombrero charro y las chichis de afuera, :Anda todo bien pintao' desde el codo a la muñeca, :trae un carro, una muerte y un calendario azteca, :En el pecho trae Wet-Side que creo que ese es un barrio, :y también dos manos juntas que sostiene un rosario, :Unas letras chinas tiene y la cabeza de un dragón, :unos dados y entre lumbre al sagrado corazón, :En la panza trae escrita la palabra "vato loco", :en la espalda mi apellido y una lagrima en el ojo. :Chorus :Ay, Ay, Ay, por eso es que a uno le dan las enfermedades por esos sustos :esas penas que le hacen pasar a uno :miren mi muchacho me llego mas rayado que una pared de ahí del isti de Los Ángeles :y es que tengo miedo que con esas garras y con tanto tatuaje :me lo vaya a confundir algún policía con un... con un cholo :Le dije por qué se pinta y no contestó nada, :me dan ganas de bañarlo con pura agua oxigenada, :Voy a remojarlo en cloro y a tallarlo con jabón, :mire nomas' cuanta letra ya parece pizarrón, :Ahí lo traen de boca en boca esa gente mitotera, :que anda más rayao' que un baño de la central camionera, :No hagas eso con tú cuerpo, a ver dime tu qué le hayas, :tu crees que te ves muy bien andando lleno de rayas, :Por más que quiero muchacho, yo no te puedo creer, :Se me hace que te tatuaste hasta allá en el over there. :Chorus Video Category:East Los FM 106.2 Category:GTA V songs